Angst
A''ngst. Was ist Angst?'' Das verblichene Leder rieb unangenehm gegen ihre Haut, als sie versuchte die Schlingen um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke zu lockern. Es war ein vergebliches Unterfangen, das wusste sie, dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als es zu versuchen. Der Instinkt war in dieser hilflosen Sekunde stärker als ihre Vernunft. Angst ist ein Grundgefühl, welches sich in als bedrohlich empfundenen Situationen als Besorgnis und unlustbetonte Erregung äußert. Aber Angst ist die Vorstufe von Panik, und Angst ist so viel mehr, als ein simples Gefühl. Ein beißender Gestank hatte sich in dem Raum ausgebreitet, und jeder andere normale Mensch hätte wahrscheinlich gekotzt, doch die Braunhaarige hatte sich mittlerweile and den süßlich verwesenden Geruch von altem Blut gewöhnt. Wie lange sie hier war wusste sie nicht. Wo sie war auch nicht. Verdammt sie hatte keine Ahnung mehr wer sie war. Etwas benebelt wandte das Mädchen den Kopf nach rechts, und versuchte irgendetwas in den Schatten auszumachen. Auslöser können dabei erwartete Bedrohungen etwa der körperlichen Unversehrtheit, der Selbstachtung, oder des Selbstbildes sein. Da sich eine scheinbar undurchdringbare Dunkelheit an ihren Körper schmiegte, konnte sie nur die Konturen der Person erkennen, die auf sie zu kam, und gefährlich breit lächelte. Hinter sich zog er einen handlichen Werkzeugwagen her, auf dem teilweise rot gefärbte Geräte lagen. Dunkelheit, Bewegungsunfähigkeit, Gestank nach Verwesung, und ein dubioser Mann mit noch dubioseren Vorhaben. Na super... Sie schluckte. Angst stammt von dem lateinischen Wort "anguste" ab, und es bedeutet beengend. Gefahrensignale im Gedächtnis vorzuhalten, hat offensichtlich Selektionsvorteile. Angst ist die gelernte Verbindung von spezifischen Hinweisreizen in Ereignissen und deren schädlichen Konsequenzen. "Dornröschen ist ohne den Kuss ihres Prinzen erwacht?", fragte er belustigt, und beugte sich über sie, wobei er ihr Kinn hoch hob, und ihr in die wunderschönen Augen blickte. Das Mädchen reagierte mit einem Seufzen, "Na dann, lass uns Spaß haben." Abrupt ließ er sein Opfer los, und ihr Hinterkopf prallte unsanft auf. Sie stöhnte nicht ganz bei sich, und dann ertönte ein unangenehmes Klicken. Beinahe sofort erhellte sich der Raum, und das kalte Neon Licht traf die Brünette wie ein Schlag, weswegen sie sich abwandte. Nachdem sie eine Weile lang geblinzelt hatte, gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die neue Helligkeit. Doch sie konnte ohnehin nichts erkennen, da es so war, als ob sie durch eine Staubschicht blicken würde. Ihr Kopf war vernebelt. Angst ist der Oberbegriff für eine Vielzahl von Gefühlsregungen, deren Gemeinsamkeit auf einer Verunsicherung des Gefühlslebens beruht. Der Mann kicherte, und verschwand langsam aus ihrem Blickwinkel. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wo er war, doch dann konnte sie ihn fühlen... Ihr Zurückzucken wurde von einem fiesen Schmerz in der Schläfe begleitet. Unbeeindruckt ließ der Irre seine Zunge über ihren Oberschenkel gleiten, woraufhin sie sie sich, und die Liege, auf der sie lag, ein leises Scheppern von sich gab. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nur mit einem weißen Nachthemd verhüllt war, dass sicherlich nicht ihr gehörte, und kaum etwas verdeckte, doch wundern konnte sie sich nicht, da sie plötzlich eiskaltes Metall auf ihrer Haut fühlte. Er übte einen beinahe sanften Druck auf das Messer aus, welches sofort die oberste Schicht ihres Schenkels durchbohrte. Anstatt zu kreischen, oder sich zu wehren, versuchte sich die braunhaarige fieberhaft daran zu erinnern, was sie vergessen hatte. Die körperlichen Symptome der Angst sind normale (also nicht krankhafte) physische Reaktionen, die bei (einer realen oder phantasierten) Gefahr die körperliche oder seelische Unversehrtheit, im Extremfall also das Überleben sichern sollen. Er küsste und schnitt sich seinen Weg bis zu ihrem Fuß, wo er dann inne hielt. "Oh wow, diese Maniküre ist wahrhaft unglaublich." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung griff er nach einer Zange, und riss ihr die Fußnägel einzeln, und genüsslich ab. Es wurde begleitet von ihrem leisen Wimmern, denn viel fühlen konnte sie nicht. Weiterhin dachte sie nach. Da war etwas, dass sie nicht recht greifen konnte. Dann zuckte sie zurück, denn mit den Lippen zeichnete er liebkostend eine Linie hinauf zu ihrem Geschlechtsorgan, doch kurz, bevor er den Saum das dünnen Nachthemds erreichte, machte er halt. Sie hatte noch nicht genug gelitten, um genommen zu werden. Beinahe wehleidig ließ der Mann von ihrem Unterkörper ab. Jeder Mensch bringt eine für ihn typische Angstdisposition von Geburt an mit, die sich aber schon ab dem Kleinkindalter und noch lebenslang durch entsprechende Lernprozesse erheblich verändern lässt. Jede Art von Angst kann gelernt, aber auch verlernt werden. Er ließ eine raue Hand über ihren Arm gleiten, und rieb seine Wange an ihrer duftenden Haut. Sie war so schön weich. Wieder verteilte er kleine Küsse auf ihr, bevor er ihr eine Spritze vor die ziellos umherirrendem Augen hielt. Eine Spritze, die zur Entnahme von Rückenmark diente. Sie stöhnte abermals, und schüttelte den Kopf umher, woraufhin ihre welligen Haare das engelsgleiche Gesicht umschlossen. So schön. "Lady, habe Sie einen Modelvertrag? Wenn ja sind Drogeninjektionen nicht erlaubt." Er stieß ihr daraufhin mehrere dieser Löcher in den Arm, die er dann mit dem Messer zu einem Herz verband. Ihr Blut sammelte sich in einer glänzenden Lache auf dem Boden, der bereits mit dem Abfall ihrer Vorgängerinnen gespickt war. Lächelnd küsste er sich seinen Weg hinab, und schlitze dabei das weiße Nachthemd am Dekolleté etwas auf... Diese Situation. Hatte irgendetwas mit Angst zutun... Aber nur was... Unsere Hände werden feucht, der Blutdruck steigt. Wir schwitzen oder frieren. Atem und Herz werden beschleunigt, unsere Muskeln spannen sich an. Manche Menschen verspüren ein Zittern, Stechen oder Hämmern in der Brust, einen Kloß im Hals, fühlen sich gefesselt, haben wackelige Knie, ein Kribbeln in den Beinen. Andere fühlen sich schwindelig oder es wird ihnen übel. Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Lippe, und war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, bis es in ihr Klick machte. Ah. Das tat sie hier. Eine Faust traf ihn an der linken Schläfe, weswegen er überrascht zurücktaumelte, und eine Werkzeugkasten mitriss. Das metallene Klirren wurde von seinem Wutschrei begleitet. Sie hatte ihn kalt erwischt, und erhob sich ohne Probleme, wobei das weiße Kleid ihre Hüften umschmeichelte. Die Realangst: Diese stellt sich bei äußerer Bedrohung in Gefahrensituationen ein, entspricht also der Furcht. Sie soll Gefahren signalisieren und als Antwort darauf angepasste Reaktionen auslösen. Die natürlichen Reaktionen sind Flucht, Ausweichen vor der Situation, Panik, Wut und Aggression. Sie hatte die Lederriemen mit einem kleinen Skalpell gelöst, das sie nun schützend vor sich hielt, und er lachte kalt auf. "Ich mag es, wenn sie sich wehren." Dann pirschte der Mann auf die Brünette zu und sie rammte ihm das spitze Operationsmesser in den Handrücken. Sein Schrei hallte in dem kleinen Raum wider, dessen Tür schamvoll weit offen stand, doch sie rannte nicht raus, sondern griff nach einem massiven Gerät, dass unbenutzt auf dem Boden in ihrer Blutlache lag. Der Schmerz ihrer Wunden ließ sie vollkommen kalt. Das Erleben eines traumatischen Ereignisses wie etwa eines Unfalls, einer schweren Erkrankung, einer plötzlich auftretenden Übelkeit in der Öffentlichkeit, eines Misserfolgs, des Todes eines Angehörigen können dazu führen, dass wir diese Situationen als "gefährlich" ansehen. Die Nagelpistole wog schwer in ihrer Hand, und die Narkosemittel klangen ab. Das Mädchen hatte keine Angst, und schenkte ihrem Peiniger ein kleines Grinsen. Der kicherte, als er das Skalpell aus seiner Hand zog, da er sich nun wieder übermächtig fühlte. Er wusste nicht, dass sie die Sicherung, welche er selbst hinzugefügt hatte, ohne Probleme öffnen konnte. "Damit kannst du nicht umge..." Als sich ein Nagel in seine Kniescheibe bohrte, betrachtete er sie mit einem fassungslosen Blick, der bald einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse wich. Sie schoss ihm weitere Eisengeschosse mit Hochdruck durch den Körper, und betrachtete belustigt, wie sich sein Blut mit ihrem mischte. Auch von überängstlichen und überbehütenden Eltern können wir lernen, Situationen als gefährlich anzusehen, die es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht sind. Als sie ihn bei den Haaren etwas hochzog und in seine Augen blickte, die von einer alten Nickelbrille umsäumt wurden, sah sie etwas, dass sie dazu bewegte, ihm drei Nägel durch den Schädel zu jagen. Sie sah Angst. Angst, die ihr schon immer verwehrt gewesen war. Ein letzter, rasselnder Atemzug. Die Geräusche die von den Wänden widerhallten. Der Schmerz. Ihre Kraft verpuffte sich. Angstgefühle können auch auftreten, wenn wir über längere Zeit in starker Anspannung gelebt haben. Etwa weil ein Familienmitglied chronisch krank ist, sich der Partner von uns trennte oder unser Körper nach einer körperlichen Erkrankung erschöpft ist. Es war anstrengend in den tiefen Wald hinaus zu laufen, und das Mädchen wäre sicher zusammen geklappt, wenn sie nicht nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit - und aus purem Glück - in das Lager einer Pfandfindergruppe taumelte. Da Angst ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl sein kann, versuchen viele Menschen, es zu vermeiden. Sie meiden die Situationen, in denen sie Angst empfinden, nehmen Medikamente, führen stets Notfalltropfen bei sich oder gehen nur in Begleitung aus dem Haus. Ich wollte Angst fühlen. Dabei hatte ich alles versucht. Ich hatte einen Jungen geküsst, war eine unglaubliche Achterbahn gefahren, hatte mich von einer Klippe ins offene Meer gestürzt. Mittlerweile ließ ich mich sogar von Serienkiller fangen, doch dieser Kerl hier war aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Er hatte nichts weiter getan, als sie anzuekeln. Und wenn sie keine Angst bekommen konnte, würde sie andere Leute dazu bringen, vor Angst zu zittern. So wie sie es immer taten. Die Brünette würde sich daran ergötzen, und versuchen zu lernen, was Angst auslöste. Wie sie dieses wunderbare Gefühl auch erreichen konnte. Allen Vorgehensweisen ist gemeinsam, dass sie nicht an den Ursachen der Angst ansetzen. Unsere unangemessenen Ängste verfestigen sich und werden immer resistenter gegen Veränderung. Das junge Mädchen lächelte, als sie in die tiefe Dunkelheit abdriftete, und sich fragte, ob Ärzte auch Angst vor ihr haben konnten, und wie viel Chaos man in einem Krankenhaus auslösen konnte. Dann umringten sie auch tausende schockierte Stimmen, Schreie hallten durch die Nacht und jemand begann angeregt zu telefonieren. Sie würde die Angst finden. Und wenn sie sie bei anderen suchen müsste. by Whocaress Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende